


The One Where Merlin Learns About Giving Head Properly

by Pforte



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Educational, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pforte/pseuds/Pforte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Merlin Learns About Giving Head Properly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (slightly edited) repost for which some of you may thank me later. In the name of science, of course.

“Really, Merlin, how hard can it be to suck it? It’s instinctive. Even babies can do it.” 

Merlin coughed once more, then glared up at Arthur. “I can’t believe you just compared breastfeeding with cock-sucking. Do you even know on how many levels that is really, very wrong?”

“Mer _lin_ , it’s not going to suck itself,” Arthur said, drawing out the words with his own flavour of entitlement, as if Merlin hadn’t just made a very valid point. It was infuriating. Just when he thought that Arthur couldn’t get any vainer, bossier and more prattish, he said something like this. And, after all, it wasn’t Merlin’s fault that Arthur’s cock was indecently long and thick, was it? Which was also truly unfair, seeing that he was well-endowed in basically every other aspect, something of which Merlin could thoroughly reassure himself at the moment. Despite icy winds howling around the castle and shaking the fences, the crown prince’s chambers were warmed by a cosy, cheerfully crackling fire, just as cheerfully put there by Arthur’s faithful servant, who knew that a warm and content prince was more often than not a naked and playful prince. And now said prince – and he was naked all right – just lay there propped up against a fluffy pillow, hair golden in the candle light, a wry and expectant smirk on his stupidly handsome face, waiting for Merlin to get back to what he had been doing before. Which wasn’t so much sucking as _gagging_ on cock because he was a sorcerer, not a miracle worker. 

It did ruffle his pride though. He wanted to be able to do it properly, make Arthur moan and writhe in pleasure, instead of him drawling and mocking his inadequacy. He must have looked dejected then, because Arthur sighed and straightened up. 

“Come here, Merlin.” Merlin crawled up the bed and let himself be petted, something Arthur was also very good at. “See, the trick is to control your gag reflex.”

“Oh, if it’s that easy, why don’t you show me?” Merlin snapped sulkily. 

“You should know better than to challenge me.” Arthur smirked and manhandled Merlin on his back. And then everything got a little fuzzy because Arthur – oh, _merciful Gods_! Merlin had never felt anything so amazing. Arthur’s lips were so soft, so smooth, and then glorious heat surrounded him, pulled him in inch for inch, and Arthur applied just the right amount of suction and, oh fuck, took him deeper and deeper until he was completely engulfed and his cock head nudged against the back of Arthur’s throat.

“How,” Merlin tried, his throat raw and dry and where was all the air gone? “How do you... _aaah_... do that?" Arthur sucked on him once more and Merlin’s hips jerked involuntarily. Then Arthur let go, his chin and lips shiny, a satisfied and appallingly smug smile on his face. Merlin made a small protesting noise before he could help it and Arthur’s smile grew wider.

“Well,” Arthur drawled and wiped his mouth and, really, this shouldn’t be _hot_ at all. “It’s in my best interest to share my superior knowledge, isn’t it? Make a fist with your left hand.”

“What?” Merlin asked stupidly, still watching Arthur’s mouth more than listening to his voice. His brain activity was still close to zero, with all the blood being elsewhere. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you. Make a fist with your left hand. No, like a girl.”

“ _What_?”

“I didn’t think I’d have to tell you that, since you fight like a girl anyway. Keep your thumb inside your fist and then squeeze it. Yes, like that. Now push a finger down your throat – the other hand, Merlin, yes – and voilà, no more gagging.” As stupid as Merlin felt with a finger down his throat right in front of Arthur, who was still half hard and very naked, he had to admit that it worked. _Wow_.

“That’s...how did you find out about this?” 

Arthur _blushed_ at that, right down to his chest, and it was Merlin’s turn to smile with glee and raise his eyebrows knowingly. 

Arthur cleared his throat. “Well, old story. Ancient, really. No need to retell it.” He skidded closer, a predatory gleam in his blue eyes. 

“Where were we? Right, you were going to suck my royal cock and complained that it was too thick and long.” Arthur _radiated_ smugness until Merlin elbowed him in his side and he fell over. 

“Shut up, Arthur,” he said and kissed him. That was something _Merlin_ was very good at and when he licked and nipped his way down Arthur’s body, the prince gasped things like, “Your mouth, Merlin. _Oh_. Yes, do that again.” Then Merlin tried his newly learnt trick while going down on Arthur’s flushed length and, miracle over miracle, he found he could take him deeper and deeper without gagging and coughing _once_. Soon Arthur was begging and moaning prettily, just like Merlin had hoped, and it didn’t matter that his jaw ached, not one bit. He gently touched Arthur’s balls and when this earned him another deliciously raw noise, he reached further and caressed the tender skin there. When he withdrew his mouth to wet his finger, Arthur _wailed_ and his eyes shot daggers in Merlin’s direction. 

Merlin smiled and mouthed, “Patience,” Arthur’s hands clutching the sheets as Merlin’s lips and finger returned. Teasing Arthur (as Merlin put it) or torturing him (Arthur’s words) with his tongue and a carefully crooked finger made Merlin excited himself. He moved his hips rhythmically against the embroidered blanket and moaned around Arthur’s cock. Eventually Arthur reached his breaking point, only Merlin noticed a few seconds too late and found himself pushed into the pillow, one sword-callused hand pressing him down while the other stroked him roughly, then positioned him against Arthur’s loosened hole. 

“You never learn, do you, Merlin? You don’t make a prince wait,” Arthur said and then a long, broken moan escaped him, as he impaled himself slowly on Merlin. The friction was almost too much, it always was, for Arthur liked it just _this side_ of dry. Merlin gripped the blanket and the pillow tightly, trying to hold on to _something_. And then it stopped and Arthur was stretched snugly around him. Arthur drew in deep, ragged breaths, as he tried to adjust to Merlin’s cock.

“It’s really weird when you talk about yourself like that,” Merlin gritted out and rolled his hips. Arthur gasped, eyes wide and dark and needy. He leant forward and braced himself against Merlin’s shoulders, his palms sweaty. Then he lifted himself off Merlin and began to move – halting and erratic at first but Merlin didn’t mind, not with his cock burrowed into this hot and tight heaven, the friction nearly enough to drive him over the edge. Eventually, Arthur found a rhythm and he growled warningly when Merlin tried to lift his hips and thrust up into him. Not that Arthur didn’t know what he was doing. He was very good at getting fucked, too. So Merlin gave in to the temptation to run his hands over the firm muscles of Arthur’s chest and belly, and watched his cock disappear over and over in Arthur’s tight arse, watched himself fuck and be fucked at the same time. Something tight curled and uncurled in his groin with every thrust and small, tight moans escaped him. Arthur’s movements grew more irregular and his thighs started to tremble. His cock was flushed and hard and prodded forward with every move. Merlin couldn’t _not_ touch it and so he did. Arthur made a strangled noise when Merlin's thumb stroked over the head and one, two strokes later, he trembled and clenched around Merlin and white, sluggish fluid spurted over his hand, and then a very limp prince dropped onto him. Merlin knew that now, finally, he’d let Merlin take over. He had him by the hips, as he thrust into Arthur’s relaxed form, slower and more deliberately. Arthur groaned, almost in pain, when he hit his prostate but didn’t move until Merlin finished deep inside him. 

The cuddling was what Merlin liked best, though he’d never tell Arthur, seeing that he already thought Merlin would hit like a girl (which was blatantly _not true_ ). Cuddling was also something Arthur was good at, beside the first-class petting, of course, but he was better off not knowing that, either.

When he was tucked safely under Arthur’s arm and the heavy and slightly sullied embroidered blanket, and lay snug against his hard, warm body, he asked, “Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you very tired yet?”

“Why?”

Merlin grinned into Arthur’s neck. “Remember that old story you mentioned? I’d really like to hear it.”

 

_FIN_

 

***

You may or may not try this out at home. But please don't choke to death! I wouldn't say not to comments. 

***


End file.
